Insomnia
by anacecilia22
Summary: "Christian mythology dictates that the devil needs someone's permission to enter their body and possess their soul. Do I have your permission?" "You had my permission long ago." A ginny x tom one shot.


Ginny Weasley was never the type who sought time to be on her own. In fact, she did her best to keep some sort of company at all times: brothers, parents, friends, whoever was around. It hadn't always been like this; in fact, as a child, she craved solitude, especially when her brothers were being particularly exhausting.

This changed in her first year at Hogwarts. One does not simply pour out one's soul to Lord Voldemort and walk away without a scratch. Once you pour your soul into the Dark Lord, he pours some of his soul into you. And that never leaves you, she thought. It never left her, anyway.

So being alone meant being with _him_. And though some part of her still missed him, she knew better than to listen to that. So Ginny kept herself busy and surrounded by friends and family. It had worked so far.

That is, until the end of the Triwizard Tournament, when it was revealed to them that Lord Voldemort had returned. She didn't sleep that night, or the night after that. When the third night came around, exhaustion finally beat her. She had had trouble sleeping ever since.

Today was no different. Ginny tossed and turned in her bed at Grimmauld Place, trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately, it seemed there was none. Hermione, with whom she was sharing the room, was sound asleep with her arms spread open. Ginny eyed her and sighed. It seemed she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

She decided to go grab herself a glass of water, in hopes that it would help her fall asleep. She tiptoed down the stairs slowly in attempt not to wake Kreacher. Having that foul little elf curse at her was the last thing she needed at that moment.

Ginny poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly, leaning against the kitchen counter. In the past months she had managed to keep herself in a state of controlled panic, but her grip over her own emotions was growing weaker and weaker. He was back, Lord Voldemort was back. It was a fact. She didn't quite know how to process this information. It all seemed like one of the many nightmares she had had after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Except this time she hadn't quite managed to wake up yet.

"It's actually happening this time." She mumbled, putting her glass in the sink. She rubbed her sleepless eyes and started to head up the stairs. Halfway up, she heard noise which startled her. It had sounded like steps. Had she woken Kreacher? Ginny kept still for a few seconds as she tried to listen to her surroundings. Hearing no other noise, she continued her way up the stairs and carefully opened the door to her room.

What she saw inside made her gasp in the most controlled manner she could muster, and she held on tightly to the door knob to steady herself. She and Hermione were not alone. There was someone sat in her bed.

"Tom." She said, in so low a tone that it was barely audible.

The boy smiled. "Hello, Ginny." He got up, moving in that careful, predatory way she remembered.

Her knees buckled under her and her vision started to blur. Before she could reach the ground, however, she felt his arms close around her waist and grab hold of her. She swallowed dry. "You…touching me…isn't exactly helping me…regain my senses…" she mumbled.

"Alright" he said, and lifted her off the ground. He carried her to her bed and lay her down. She lost consciousness for a moment. When she woke up, there was a split second when she didn't remember what had just happened. However the sight of Tom Riddle sitting beside her quickly put an end to that illusion.

He placed his hand carefully on her stomach. She shivered at his touch, even though his hands were warm. "How is this possible?" She said, taking a deep breath. "This isn't possible. Harry destroyed you."

"And yet here I am. Funny how these things turn out." He responded, trailing his long, lean fingers across her stomach.

"But how?" Ginny asked.

The pale boy remained in silence as he eyed the curves of her body. "You've grown." He said. She felt a shiver trail down her spine.

"It has been 3 years since you last…saw me." She said.

He chuckled. "Yes, 'saw' isn't quite the word, is it?" The boy played. "Nevertheless. I'm here now."

"But for what?"

"Oh Ginny. Dear Ginny. You never were the brightest." He said, as his hand began slithering lower. Her heart stared quickening its pace and she felt things that she had only felt in her dreams so far.

These dreams also included Tom, but they weren't half as terrifying as the nightmares she had thought about earlier. They'd started right around the time the nightmares did. She had never quite felt that way about a boy before. She fancied Harry since she was nine, of course, but this was something else altogether. She had never dreamed of doing _those things_ with Harry.

But now she _was_ doing these things, in real life. Was this real life? She wasn't sure. If this were real life Hermione would've probably woken up by then.

"She won't hear us." He said, as if he could read her mind. He probably could. That seemed like something someone like him was able to do. His hand slipped beneath her shorts and grabbed at what was underneath. Her toes curled and she closed her eyes involuntarily. His middle finger pressed against her clit and she drew a sharp breath, grasping at her sheets.

"Christian mythology dictates that the devil needs someone's permission to enter their body and possess their soul. Do I have your permission?" he said, finger still pressed against her clit.

She felt heat spread across her face. "You had my permission long ago." He gave her half of a smile and stripped her of her shorts. Before she knew it he was on top of her, pinning her wrists down. He began biting her neck and leaving small bruises and Ginny couldn't help but squirm and wrap her legs around his waist. She heard him chuckle. He let go of her wrists and began to lower himself down her body, biting his way across it and helping her take her top off.

When his mouth began approaching the low of her stomach, she felt herself throbbing and her breaths grew quicker, small sighs escaping her lips. She thought he would take her knickers off but instead he merely teased her over the fabric with his tongue. Ginny grew restless.

"Do you want me to?" the boy asked, and the feeling of his hot breath against her made the waiting all the more painful.

"Yes." She said, and felt terrible for saying it.

"Beg." He said, and Ginny thought that his eyes quite resembled those of an animal about to strike on his prey.

"Please, Tom. Please." She begged. He deemed her begging satisfactory and practically ripped her knickers off, sucking at her clit so hard Ginny couldn't help but let out a loud moan. She looked terrified at Hermione but the witch seemed to be sound asleep. The thought didn't stay on her mind too long, though, because Tom's tongue was now swirling in the most wonderful ways as his hands grabbed her thighs.

His tongue teased her entrance and she arched her back. "Oh, fuck." She moaned. She never even used to curse. Then again, she was never eaten out by Tom Riddle before either.

He alternated between her clit and her entrance until she got impatient and moved his hands to his head to direct him. He caught hold of her wrist tightly and raised his eyes. "Careful now, Ginny. Let us not forget who we are." She looked at him apologetically and waited for him to let go her wrists. "Well since you can't behave" he said, and an additional string of fabric sprung up from her sheets and magically wrapped itself around her wrists, pressing them tightly to the bed. Somehow, it turned her on even more. "Give in." he ordered her.

And she did. She was fully at his mercy as he teased her clit restlessly, her hips grinding against his face subtly enough for him not to discipline her again. Suddenly, his finger teased her entrance and Ginny's heart leapt. He drew it back and forth while still tending to her clit and soon Ginny was begging in her mind for him to use one more. Her prayers were soon heard as he plunged another finger into her in a painfully slow rhythm.

Even though she was terrified of everyone in the house hearing her she couldn't help but moan at what Tom was doing to her, first shyly and then louder and louder. He seemed to like this as he quickened his pace slowly but surely, going deeper and deeper into her. His fingers were awfully long, after all.

He began tugging at her clit much more harshly and plunging into her faster and faster, until Ginny was pretty much sure she was going to explode. She didn't, not quite, but it felt close enough. Her muscles contracted around his fingers and she threw her head back in pleasure, a half-mumbled "fuck" escaping her lips.

She struggled to steady her breathing. He was staring at her with those cold green eyes of his. "I have missed you." She breathed.

And she had.


End file.
